A device for the feed of fabric to a textile machine has been disclosed by EP-A-0 589 089. The device is designed as a trough with a driven surface, so that fabric rolls lying in the trough are set into rotation by friction and thereby unwind themselves. The so unwound fabric length is laid upon a conveyor belt assigned to said unwinder and by means of this conveyor belt is transferred to another additional and separate conveyor belt which is dedicated to feeding a cutting machine. These operations, taken all together, provide the assembly with the name of a feeding device.
Conventional equipment of this kind has not proven itself as optimal, since it is difficult for such equipment to bring out a fold-free, straight line issue of the fabric. Furthermore, the exactness with which the custom cutting of said fabric is carried out is limited.